Sailor Moon Another Story
by willzeis23
Summary: The RPG story, current version 1.0 new updated version of chapters will be up when finished.
1. Default Chapter

Sailor Moon: Another Story  
  
He comes from far away.  
  
From the depth of the darkness, he continues to wander.  
  
Soon, the void of the darkness is interrupted by something.  
  
(A faint light in space closes in. A strange object shines suddenly and approaches a remarkable solar system.)  
  
The darkness is shone upon by the light.  
  
The light covers the darkness, and the darkness is no more.  
  
Then the light and the darkness are one.  
  
The light makes light, and the dark makes darkness.  
  
I see the darkness. and before long..  
  
.he and I will become one.  
  
(The comet vanishes, but continues on its course.)  
  
-30th Century- Crystal Tokyo  
  
Astronomers of the 30th century have discovered a significant celestial object approaching Earth! It's determined to be a meteor of enormous size. Everyone watches in fear as the meteor continues on a collision course with Earth. And while all this is happening. An epidemic has begun to spread among the people of the city. Meanwhile, several youths have banded together to form a vicious gang! In search of answers, Neo Queen Serenity begins to pray to the legendary Mystic Silver Crystal, the Ginzuishou. In a special room in the crystal palace Neo Queen Serenity and King Endymion kneel before the Ginzuishou. Suddenly the crystal starts vibrating violently. "..!" The queen gasps, "Why is the Ginzuishou vibrating so wildly?!" King Endymion walks up to the display where the Ginzuishou rests, "Evil energy has appeared." Their servant and the Queens guardian, Luna, walks up to both of them, "It must be incredibly powerful." The queen thinks out loud, "The Death Phantom has dealt a powerful blow." King Endymion turns to her, "Huh! Then this Death Phantom energy must be a new. enemy?" The queen looks at him sadly, "The era of the Great Peace is finally over." The king frowns, "It was bound to happen sooner or later." The queen walks away from the stand and the king follows, "This is a very serious matter. We must call upon the Sailor Senshi!" Luna gasps out loud, "Hey!" The King and Queen run back to her and the crystal! "The Ginzuishou has stopped vibrating." The Queen looks at the Ginzuishou, "Strange. My visions of the disasters to come have stopped. The ominous tremblings, what do they mean?" Luna says, "Undoubtedly, this is in some way related to the comet." The king looks at the queen, "...could it be so?" The queen answers, "..yes! It must be so." She walks away from the display and looks up at the ceiling, "The Great Peace of the Universe must be protected using the power of the Ginzuishou. The New Silver Millennium must remain!"  
  
Present Day Tokyo  
  
Usagi and Chibi-Usa just exit Usagi's house, "Let's Go!" Chibi-Usa said. As they walk away two shadows over their house appear. The smaller shadow says, "Older sister, are these the girls we're looking for?" They both land on the roof of the house, "Hehe. Certainly, this is what we were sent here for. This must be where they live." The other shadow says. The smaller shadow asks, "Should I spy on them?" The older sister smiles sinisterly, "It is our destiny. Yes.we must try to make Lord Apsu's wish come true." The small brother looks down reluctantly, "It is Destiny." The sister vanishes, "Princess.I, like my sister, vow to make our Destiny come true." He vanishes. Chibi-Usa and Usagi are walking down the street when suddenly Chibi- Usa stops. Usagi turns and asks, "Chibi-Usa? What is it?" Chibi-Usa looks at her, "I just had a vision from the future!" Usagi jumps up and down, "Yay!" She looks at Chibi-Usa, "So what's it about? Was your boyfriend in it?" Chibi-Usa looks madly at her, "It was about Mamo-chan! Idiot! It's more important than that!!" Chibi-Usa groans, "...Usagi... It was bout a new enemy." She turns away from Usagi, "Some kind of aliens." She turns to Usagi, "We're all going to have to work together. We have to defeat them!" Usagi laughs, "That's pretty weird, Chibi-Usa! But still," Usagi turned serious, "The peace must continue uninterrupted. Even if evil aliens invade Earth. I am Sailor Moon. and on behalf of the Moon, I'll punish you!"  
  
Pretty Soldier Sailor Moon ~ Another Story ~ Begins.. 


	2. Her Destiny Part 1

Sailor Moon: Another Story  
Her Destiny Part 1  
  
Luna jumped down from the window still. She walked over to Usagi's bed and crawled on to it. "Usagi-chan…" She jumped  
up and down on top of the bed, "Usagi-chan, wake up!!"  
Usagi mumbled, "Num num…" she opened her eyes for a second, "What's wrong, Luna?"  
"There's something peculiar about the town. I don't know what it is exactly… But there's something funny going on," Luna  
explained.  
"Num… Are you sure it isn't your imagination, Luna?" Usagi yawned.  
"No, there's something about the people as well." Luna said rather reluctantly.   
"Hmmm, ok. Be careful out there… G'night." Usagi said dozing off.  
Luna got a sweatdrop, "Wa..wait a sec! Get up and go check it out!"  
Usagi sighed, "I suppose I'd better go now."  
"C'mon, Usagi-chan!" Luna hopped off the bed as Usagi got out and ready to leave. "Ah! I just remembered. Remember to  
take along your diary. Ok, let's go!"  
-Chapter 1-  
-Her Destiny-  
  
Usagi left her house and at the sidewalk turned left. "Let's head to the Junban Shopping District." Usagi said.  
When they arrived Usagi walked around questioning people without making it obvious that she was investigating the   
strange situations around town. Usagi found Umino who asked her is she had seen Naru. Another boy said that he heard strange  
noises coming from the Osa-P store. Fearing for Naru Usagi and Luna ran to the store.   
"KYAA--! Somebody help!!" Screamed Naru as Usagi walked in.   
Usagi and Luna ducked behind a jewelry display. As they looked on Naru and her mom where being held hostage by a   
yoma!  
"Ah! It's Naru-chan!" Usagi exclaimed. "Naru-chan's being attacked by that Daimon!"  
"Usagi-chan! Transform into Sailor Moon!"  
Usagi touched her brooch and yelled out, "Moon Cosmic Power Makeup!" In a spiraling flash Usagi turned into Sailor   
Moon. She walked up to the Daimon and said, "Hold it right there!"  
The Daimon turned around and said, "Who's there?"  
Sailor Moon gave her honorary speech, "For love and justice, I am the Sailor Suited Pretty Soldier Sailor Moon! Listen up,   
you Daimon who attacks helpless girls! I, Sailor Moon, in the name of the Moon… Will punish you!"  
The Daimon snarled, "What impudence!"  
Sailor Moon faced off the monster, "Persian-Cut!" yelled the Daimon.   
The Daimon attacked and Sailor Moon retaliated with a Sailor Kick! It attacked again and Sailor Moon dodged the attack.   
Sailor Moon turned at it and threw her tiara yelling, "Moon Tiara Action!" The Daimon broke apart and vanished.   
"A Daimon's come back to life. So this is what you were talking about, Luna." Sailor Moon walked up to Naru.  
"Thank you, Sailor Moon."  
"It's alright now." Sailor Moon replied. "If you're ever in danger again, just call for me." Sailor Moon walked away and out   
the store. "-Yawn-… I think I'll go back home and take a nap."   
  
Mamoru Chiba was sleeping soundly in his bed when he was transported in his dream to a strange ruin. Shocked in his   
dream he looked around, "…Where am I!?"   
".…Master."  
Mamoru looked around, "That voice I just heard now was…"  
Suddenly an apparition appeared in front of him.  
"Y…you're…Kunzite!!" Mamoru gasped in surprise.  
"Master…Destiny draws near. An evil comet is approaching from an evil star, to return Destiny to its origins. A horrible   
comet with the power to return everything…Now…In the future… And in the past…It is giving birth to an existence in which all   
shall be returned to what has been. "  
"What!?" Mamoru said confused. "Returning destiny…When will this happen?"  
"This is from the distant future." Kunzite said.  
"Do I have something to do with it now?" Mamoru asked.  
"You shall choose which future….." Kunzite said. Then he vanished.  
"W…wait!" Mamoru said running up to where Kunzite had been. "Kunzite…"  
Mamoru woke up and got out of bed, "Was that a dream…? But I get to choose which future…" He then noticed   
something next to his t.v., "The Shitennou no Hako is glimmering…"  
Later that day at Rei's Temple, "Hey, everyone listen up!" Usagi said running up. Rei and Makoto had been conversing   
when Usagi had ran up, "Hey, everybody! Transform! Daimons have appeared again! I wonder what in the world has happened."  
Makoto said, "Have the Death Busters been revived?"  
"Usagi-Are you sure you didn't dream that?" Rei said sarcastically.  
"Oohh, you're so mean, Rei-chan!" Usagi said. "Ami-chan believes me, right?" questionably she looked around, "Huh?   
Where's Ami-chan??"  
All three girls were shocked as Ami came running up the steps of the shrine, "Sorry, I came as fast as I could, I just talked   
with Urawa-kun."   
Rei dismissed it, "Anyway, let's go inside."   
Inside the four girls sat around the table in Rei's room.   
"Hmmmm. It's been a long time since you've met with Urawa-kun, huh?" Mako-chan said.  
"He came to Tokyo for his holidays." Ami replied.  
"So, where have you decided to go with Urawa-kun?" Rei asked.  
"Umm, well…There are some national exams coming up… So you see…" Ami replied.  
"See what?" Usagi asked.  
"I thought we'd go to the library." Ami replied. Everyone got sweatdrops.   
"Eeeh? You wanna go to the library with him?" Usagi said disappointed.  
"Oh reeally?" Makoto said. "Ami-chan, you could tell just me, if you want."  
"Ahhh, you're sneaky Mako-chan." Usagi said.  
"So, what are the date plans you guys have after that?" Rei said leaning closer to Ami.  
"Huh!?" Ami said innocently, "It…it's not like that…!! We can't date!!" Ami's face turned bright red. "We're all still in junior   
high! But one day, I'll be right for Urawa-kun. Yes…"  
Usagi giggled, "Yeah! So where are you going?"  
Minako walked in and greeted everyone, "Hi! Sorry for making you all wait." Minako walked up to Ami, "What's wrong,   
Ami-chan? Your face is all red."   
Mako-chan laughed, "Hey, Ami-chan's got a boyfriend! And he's coming here soon!"  
Ami-chan turned frantically at her, "Wa…wait a sec, Mako-chan! It's not like that with Urawa-kun…"  
At that moment Yuuichirou walked in, "Ah! Hi, everyone! How are you?" He walked to Rei and said, "Rei-san, you look   
better than ever today."   
"Th…thank you, Yuuichirou." Rei said hesitantly.   
Yuuichirou walked to the door and said goodbye, "Take it easy, everyone!"  
Usagi got a mischievous look in her eyes, "Sooo, Reiii-chan?"  
"Wh-what was that, Usagi," Rei said. "Why are you talking with that tone of voice?"  
"Because of what just happened." Usagi said obviously. "You and Yuuichirou are great friends, right?"  
Rei got a sweatdrop, "I…it's nothing."   
"Really?"  
"Really… really, Really! It's nothing!" Rei then got an idea, "Well then Usagi, who's YOUR boyfriend?"  
"Huh? Me?" Usagi said as she got hearts in her eyes, "It seems Mamo-chan and I are the perfect couple! We'll be like this   
forever… He's kissed me already!" She jumped up and down as her face turned red, "Kyaa! I shouldn't of said that!"  
Rei looked disgusted, "Thanks for that!"  
Minako sighed, "Even when you act like that, I'm still jealous."  
Makoto added, "True… Usagi-chan's with Mamoru-san. Ami-chan and Urawa-kun might be a bit separated, but they're a   
couple."   
Minako looked at Rei, "And it doesn't matter what Rei-chan says, she's with Yuuichirou-san."  
Mako-chan sighed, "I want a boyfriend too."  
"Me too," added Minako.  
As Minako sighed Luna asked Ami, "Don't you have to go already, Ami-chan?"  
"Oh yeah!" She turned to go, "Sorry about today, everyone."  
Minako-chan looked after Ami when she left, "….Hey, do you wanna follow her?" She asked the others.  
"Huh? That's…really mean." Makoto said.  
"But… I really want to know." Rei said.  
Makoto turned to all of them, "Wait a sec, everyone!"  
"Ok, let's go! Yaay!" Usagi said.  
They all got up to leave except Mako-chan. "Huh? Mako-chan, aren't you coming?" Minako asked.  
Mako-chan got a sweatdrop, "Ahh… NO! I stand firm on this."  
Rei got a sincere look on her face, "I'm really worried about her."  
As the girls exited the room Mako-chan said, "Oh ok, just this once."  
Down below on the street Amy thought, "It's been so long since I met Urawa-kun." The bus arrived and she got on. Just as   
it left the others came down the stairs.   
Rei spoke, "Ami-chan got on that bus, right?"  
"That bus goes to Tokyo Train Station, doesn't it?" Makoto said.  
"Let's take a bus too." Minako said.  
"I'm so excited!" Usagi exclaimed.  
They got on. At the last stop they got off and entered the station. Quietly they approached, "Ahh! Ami-chan's right there!"   
Usagi said.   
Minako ran up to her as Ami looked around, "Usagi-chan, hide!"  
Everyone hid behind bushed plants or behind one of the two pillars in the room. Amy walked further up in to the station   
and headed up to the train bay. Usagi asked Minako, Makoto and Rei what they thought.  
"I wonder how far those two have gotten." Minako said.  
"Even if she acts like that, those two are really close…" Mako-chan said.  
"I wonder how Urawa-kun is?" Rei said. They all gathered at the gate to the train bay and waited.  
In the train bay Ami waited patiently. "It's been such a long time. I hope Urawa-kun's alright."   
People filtered out of the train station as they left from the new arriving train. "Looks like the bullet train's arrived," Rei said.  
"Those two must be having a wonderful reunion," Minako said.  
"Yeah…hm?" Mako-chan said. "Doesn't something seem funny?" Mako-chan looked around.  
"UWAAA!" People began running out.  
Mako-chan stopped a fleeing passenger, "Wait a second. What's happening?"  
"T…there's a monster in there!" The man said frantically, "Get out of the way!!" He pushed Mako-chan aside and ran away.  
"Monster…!?" Minako asked.   
Another passenger passed by and was stopped by Usagi. "The monster trapped a boy in there! Get the police."  
As he ran away Usagi turned to the others, "Guys!! Let's go check it out!"  
They ran past the gate and up to the platform. Ami looked around as the girls approached her, "Ami-chan!"   
"Guys! You've come to help." Ami said.  
"Huh!? I can feel so many different auras." Usagi said.   
"Everyone, transform!" Luna said.  
"Mercury Star Power."  
"Mars Star Power!"  
"Jupiter Star Power!"  
"Venus Star Power!"  
"Moon Cosmic Power!"  
All together, "Makeup!"  
S. Moon said, "Let's go in."  
The senshi entered the train. As they walked down the aisle of the first car a flash of light appeared and a yoma appeared.   
"Combater!" It said.  
"Guys lets get rid of this obstacle." S. Moon said. The senshi assumed a fight stance in a row. One by one each senshi   
attacked by punching at the yoma. S. Moon threw her tiara at it yet it didn't die.  
"Supreme Thunder!" Jupiter said.  
"Fire Soul!" Mars spun around a ring of fire and combined with Jupiter's thunder.   
"Shabon Spray!" Mercury's attack turned into chunky blocks of ice and the yoma still didn't die.  
The yoma attacked S. Mars and Jupiter got mad, "Take this, Supreme Thunder!" Thunder emanated from above and the   
yoma vanished. The senshi all cheered happily.  
The senshi gathered together and walked on. The train was completely empty or so it would seem. They entered the next   
train car and were stopped when another yoma exactly like the previous yoma attacked them.   
S. Moon said, "We have no time for this," she pulled out the holy grail. "Moon Crisis Make-up!"  
S.S. Moon pulled out her rod and yelled, "Rainbow Moon Heart Ache!"   
The yoma was still there and shocked all of the senshi. Jupiter then said, "Let me try my attack, Jupiter Coconut Cyclone!"   
A ball of lighting was released from her hands and spiraled through the monster as it vanished.   
The senshi cheered as they gathered and went into the last train car. Inside Mercury gasped, "Urawa-kun!" He laid on the   
ground not moving. Mercury ran up to him and knelt, "Are you alright, Urawa-kun?"  
"Mi…Mizuno-san?" he replied then slumped onto the ground.   
"Urawa-kun!" Mercury said. "Hang in there! Just hang on!!"  
The others went up to her and Urawa. Jupiter knelt down and checked on him. "It's okay, he's only unconscious."   
"A youma," S. Moon questioned. "Surely, Queen Beryl has been revived…"  
"Anyway, let's get back to the Hikawa Shrine!" Luna said. Jupiter got Urawa as the others helped.  
Back at the shrine Ami stood next to Rei's bed as Urawa regained conciseness, "Urawa are you alright?"   
"Yes, I 'm alright now. Thanks…" He looked at Ami, "Well Mizuno-san… I had a vision in my dreams. The past and the   
future changed places…"  
Ami looked at him, "What?"  
"I don't understand it very well, but… History… No, Destiny will change."  
"Destiny…" Ami thought. "So, The future has been replaced?"   
"No, The past has also been replaced."   
"The past!?"  
In the fire reading room the others knelt behind Rei as she did her fire reading, "HAA--!! KATSU--!!"   
The fire blazed and increased, "That's…!?" Usagi exclaimed. "Who is it? An enemy?"   
A face formed in the fire, "…My name is SIN." Her eyes opened and looked at them, "This is merely a greeting!" A flash   
and explosion as the fire went out.   
Rei coughed. "Ahh! I'm all covered in soot."  
"What was that?" Usagi said.  
"I don't know." Rei said.  
The girls all got sweatdrops and Usagi said, "Hey, Rei-chan. Your face is pitch black."  
"Oh shut up." Rei said as she coughed more.  
"Rei-chan are you okay?" Mako-chan said.  
"Yeah, I'm fine. My clothes are all dirty." She looked down at her clothes, "I'm gonna go take a bath." She said as she   
walked off.   
Minako turned to the other two, "Sin…hmm, that's what it said."   
"Who is it? A new enemy?" Mako-chan questioned.  
A phone rang and Grandpa yelled out, "Rei--! Telephone! It's Haruka!"  
Usagi yelled to Grandpa, "Ah, I'll take the call for her!" Usagi got Luna and she walked out of the room. She walked down   
the hallway to Grandpa who was holding the phone receiver.  
"Oh? So you're going to take the call, Usagi? Oh well, I asked for someone, so I guess…." He walked off as Usagi took the  
phone.  
"Hello, Haruka-san?" Usagi said into the phone.  
"Ahh, Odango. Something terrible has happened. Hotaru's fallen ill." Haruka explained.  
"Huh? What happened? Is she sick?" Usagi said quickly.  
"No…this is… The doctors don't know either, but this could be… If you don't come here, I can't tell you. So come to the   
Junban Hospital right away." Haruka said. She then disconnected the line.  
Usagi put down the phone, "What's wrong?" Luna asked.  
"Something's happened to Hotaru-chan." Usagi explained.  
"Huh? Hotaru-chan?"   
"I just have to go to Junban Hospital for a while." Usagi said. Usagi left through Rei's room.  
As she got outside Luna jumped from her hands, "Too many nasty things have been happening lately… Usagi-chan, I have   
to check out a few things."   
"Ok then, "Usagi said.  
"If something happens, contact me." Luna said. Luna walked away.  
Usagi continued on her way to the hospital. When she arrived she went to the reception desk and asked for Hotaru's room.   
"Tomoe Hotaru-san's hospital room is on the third floor…"   
Usagi thanked her and headed up to the third floor. She entered Hotaru's room and greeted Michiru, "We've been waiting,   
Usagi-san." Michiru turned to Hotaru, who was sleeping in the hospital bed. "Hotaru-chan, Usagi-san has come to see you."   
Hotaru opened her eyes and got up. Usagi jumped up and down saying, "Huh? Why has Hotaru-chan grown into a child?   
Hotaru-chan are you ok?"  
Hotaru coughed, "It only stopped hurting a while ago. I'm fine since you got here."   
"What could've happened?" Usagi asked.  
"She just started stumbling." Michiru said.  
"She transformed back right in front of our eyes. Yeah…but it was so painful…And the Mugen Gakuen has been revived   
recently too…I think something evil has begun happening. Yeah! Hotaru, have you ever felt this kind of pain before?" Haruka said.  
"It was like when I was under the influence of the Taioron Crystal. Usagi-san's Ginzuishou seemed to help relieve the pain."   
Hotaru said.  
"The Taioron Crystal…T…then, Hotaru-chan, are you going to turn back into Mistress 9?" Usagi said.  
"I think it's okay now." Michiru said calming Usagi.  
"Yeah, Hotaru has opened her eyes and is a Sailor Senshi now. She won't turn into an enemy." Haruka said  
"When I collapsed, I Felt that I was enveloped by darkness. But that evil power… That evil power is an enormous power of   
darkness… I felt like my Destiny was being influenced by something else." Hotaru said.  
"A strong new power…" Usagi said.  
A nurse entered the room, "Excuse me, but it's time for her check-up."  
"Wait a minute!" Michiru said. She walked up to the nurse, "This room should be marked 'No Entry'. Who or what are you?"   
"…..hee hee hee. I'm gonna get you troublesome Sailor Senshi!" The nurse pulled off her disguise and reviled to be a   
Daimon, "DIE!"  
  
To be continued…… 


	3. Her Destiny Part 2

Sailor Moon Another Story  
Her Destiny part 2  
  
"Die!" said the Daimon.  
"Don't worry Hotaru!," Usagi said, "Moon Cosmic Power Make Up!"  
"Uranus Planet Power Make Up!"  
"Neptune Planet Power Make Up!"  
In three spiraling lights Usagi, Haruka and Michiru became soldiers of love and justice.   
"Palmacon!" yelled the Daimon.   
All three senshi faced off the Daimon. Neptune attacked first. Throwing a punch and kick at the Daimon. Palmacon attacked Uranus and then Neptune.   
Neptune dodged another attack and released her special attack, "Deep Submerge!" The attack engulfed the Daimon but the Daimon was strong.   
Uranus attacked, "World Shaking!" The Daimon shook from the attack but still stood its ground. "Our attacks are too weak. We need to gain more   
experience to do more serious damage!" Uranus said.  
Sailor Moon powered up, "Moon Crisis Make Up!" She pulled out her moon rod. "Rainbow Moon Heart Ache!" The Daimon still was standing but   
weakened severely.   
The Daimon attacked Neptune twice and Neptune dropped to one knee. "Neptune are you alright?" Uranus said.  
Moon concentrated on the Daimon and finished it off with one Tiara throw.  
Afterwards the girls gathered around Hotaru's bed. Haruka spoke, "Didn't we once beat that enemy before?"  
"This is the second time a Daimon has attacked today." Michiru said.  
"Why are enemies that we've already beaten being revived?" Usagi said. "I wonder what this could be…"  
"If its Destiny that was changed the same way as mine, I think it might be possible." Hotaru said.  
Haruka responded, "The power to change Destiny? That's stupid! I wonder who the heck these enemies are?" The others looked at her without   
saying anything.  
  
Far away in time and space the enemy is planning their attack. In a great hall five figures stand awaiting a mistress that is sitting in her throne   
"Apsu-sama." A girl with blond hair fixed in two long pig tails steps up. "We have completed the first stage of our strategy. In a few places,   
previously beaten enemies have been revived and attacked some people." She shifted slightly and continued, "The Destiny of the Junban district of the   
20th Century has been changed."  
Apsu looks down at them. Her face hidden in darkness, "I have put you through much… Take this as a present." A bight flash and from her crown   
symbol on her forehead five energy beams shoot out and hit each of the girls. "With this, you should become more powerful than the sailor senshi. You may   
step down."   
The girl in pig tails steps back. "Thank you very much, Apsu-sama." She bows and they all walk away.  
In a hallway the five girls gather as they converse. One of the girls in short blue hair speaks, "With this, we can become stronger than those legendary   
sailor senshi."  
Another girl with red hair tied in a pony tail turns to the others, "Ah, our Destinies shall certainly be changed."  
The girl next to the one in blue hair squeals, "That's what I thought too. ^_^"   
The last unknown girl speaks, "Are you people satisfied already? I'm still anxious."  
A voice rang out, "I'm with Marduk."  
The girls sounded shocked, "Anshar-sama."  
"It's too early to be satisfied." He said. The girls looked at him as he walked up to them with his pet animal next to him. He was the same person who   
was following Usagi and Chibi-Usa with his sister. "The sailor senshi are still not dead. To turn Destiny into what we truly desire, we must retrieve the   
Ginzuishou from those who possess it. We shall only have a chance if we get the Ginzuishou."  
His sister, the girl with pig tail hair, smiled, "That's true. The power of the Ginzuishou is too strong to ignore. So, we have crossed over time   
protected by the Ginzuishou, and arrived in this time."   
"This is our chance, our power has become strong too." Said the girl in long blond hair.  
The girl in short blue hair smiled wickedly, "At the moment, the sailor senshi are separated into two different groups."   
Marduk looked at each of them, "Ok, now is our chance. We can get those girls." The others except Marduk and his sister stayed behind.   
"Do not act easy towards the Princess, if you do indeed want to change Destiny." The sister said. She turned hastily and vanished.  
"….." Marduk said nothing and followed his sister as he vanished.  
  
Back in the present Haruka, Michiru and Usagi had just finished arguing. They were standing outside in the parking lot of the hospital. "Anyway,   
let's check out the town a little bit." Haruka suggested.  
"All right," Michiru said. "Perhaps we can find a clue left behind by the enemy."   
"Yeah, ok." Usagi said hesitantly. "I can feel that something's about to happen…" She looked around, "Let's go back to my house to make sure that   
everyone is safe."   
They turned to walk to town when, "Wait! I'm going too!" Shocked they turned as Hotaru walked to them fully grown.  
Haruka stopped her, "You have to rest."  
Hotaru looked at Haruka, "I'm a sailor senshi too. I can't just rest while everyone fights. I don't want Destiny to be changed any more than it already   
has."  
Michiru held onto Haruka's arm, "Can't we take Hotaru-chan along too?"  
"……." Haruka hesitated. "…Alright." She turned back to Hotaru, "Ok, you can come with us."  
"Take care, ok. ^_^" Usagi said to Hotaru.  
"Thanks, guys…."  
All four of them walked away from the hospital heading to the Junban Shopping District. Haruka and Michiru looked around suspiciously. "I am   
sensing an increasing presence in the area." Haruka said.  
"I can feel it," Usagi said.  
"So can I," Hotaru said.  
Suddenly screams roared and they all turned as four Daimons appeared and charged at them. In a flash four soldiers stood and attacked. Uranus   
releasing World Shaking, Neptune releases Deep Submerge and Saturn releasing Death Reborn Revolution!   
Sailor Moon finished off by powering up to Super Sailor Moon and doing Rainbow Moon Heart Ache. Afterwards they gathered again back in   
civilian form, "There seems to be an increase of enemies in town. I'm guessing they are going to make it harder to get to Usagi's house." Haruka said.  
"Then that means something must be wrong at home! Let's go!" Usagi said.  
They ran through the shopping district as quickly as possible. Being stopped by numerous monsters who made it difficult to get through. Finally they   
were closing in on Usagi's house. When they saw a boy in weird clothing looking around. Usagi and the others walked up to him as he looked at them, "You look   
tired here take this medicine it will replenish your strength," He then mumbled, "Always tired people around here. Now where's the exit?"   
When they looked back to him he vanished. Usagi ignored the strange boy as she walked up to the front door of her house. She walked in as the others   
followed. She was met with complete silence. "I'm so relived." Usagi said. "It looks like nothing's changed here."   
"WAAAAAA!" A scream bellowed through the hallway at the entrance.  
Usagi and the others looked shocked as Shingo, Usagi's brother, ran by at top speed, "Shingo!?" Usagi tried to say. "W…wait a sec, what's wrong?"   
She called after him. He ran up the stairs to the second floor.   
"WAAAAIT!" A deep voice said. As the sailor soldiers looked back down the hallway a Droid chased after Shingo.   
"A yoma?" Michiru said.  
"No a Droido," Usagi said.   
A scream followed. "Oh no!" Hotaru said.  
"Everyone, transform!" Haruka said.   
"Saturn Planet Power!"   
"Neptune Planet Power!"  
"Uranus Planet Power!"  
"Moon Cosmic Power!"  
All of them, "Make Up!"  
They ran up the stairs and down the hallway to the first door to the left. Entering they saw the Droid hovering over Shingo, who was unconscious.   
S. Moon ran up to Shingo. "Don't… don't…. don't interfere!!!!" The Droid said. Then green gas bellowed from the bottom of its cloak and when it cleared a green   
colored vampire like winged creature stood. "Cureney Green!"  
"Let's go!" S. Moon said.  
Saturn lunged at the monster with her silent glaive and swiped crisscross across the monster. Neptune, Uranus and Moon did a triple sailor kick and   
sent the droid falling down.   
Saturn lifted her glaive and spun in a circle, "Death Reborn Revolution!" Ribbons of yellow energy flowed rapidly from her glaive and wrapped around   
the droid. Saturn then leaped and swung down the glaive. The droid turned to dust and it vanished.  
Shingo slowly began to awaken and saw the sailor soldiers, "Wow the sailor senshi!" S. Moon took a step forward. "Thank you, Sailor Moon!"  
"It's alright, Shin….gottattatta." S. Moon said suddenly stuttering.  
"Gottatta?" Shingo said. "Anyway Sailor Moon, that monster wanted to know where the "Gunzaichou" is?"  
"You mean the Ginzuishou…?"  
"yeah that!"   
S. Moon got worried, "Listen we got to go. See ya and stay out of trouble." She said to Shingo. All four gathered and ran out the house. As the   
sailors reached the sidewalk something beeped on Sailor Moon. She pulled out her communication wrist watch from somewhere in her back bows, "Ah! I'm   
getting a message from Luna."   
"Sailor Moon, I've found out some info about the enemy. Come to the Hikawa Shrine immediately." Luna said.  
"Okay!" Sailor Moon said. "Let's detransform!" She said to the others. All of them were suddenly filled with light as the ribbons of their transformations  
unwrapped and vanished. Their normal clothes reappearing on them.   
They ran through the shopping district again heading to the Hikawa shrine. They were met with more yomas, cardians, driods, and diamons. Fighting   
every so often even though through the fighting they were becoming more stronger. After some very lengthy battles they arrived and entered through Rei's room.  
The four left the room and entered the hallway heading to Rei's fire reading room. Once inside Usagi and the others transformed back to Sailor Soldiers.   
They walked up to Luna and Artimis. "We've been waiting, Sailor Moon." Luna said.  
"What do you know about the enemy?" S. Moon asked.  
"Ah… I looked up some info on the Crystal Palace's computer. It appears to be that the enemy has arrived from the future." Artimis explained.  
"Huh!? But, the Black Moon is…" S. Moon said.  
" No, these enemies are from beyond the time of the Black Moon. They have the power to manipulate time," Artimis said. "They've used the Time-Space Door to   
get here. It seems they've come to the past."  
"If we tell Serenity about this… Then surely the enemy will just close the Time-Space Door. They must be planning something in the future as well."   
Luna said.  
Artimis walked away from them and looked at the empty space in front of him, "This is one of the enemies that are blocking the Time-Space Door." The   
air in front wavered and the same double pig tailed girl Sin appeared. "And the next… Huh? The computer's making some strange sounds."  
Luna looked at the mercury computer, which was what Artimis was using to access the Crystal Tokyo computer. "What?"  
"Well… The computer must be broken." Artimis said. A sweatdrop formed on his head.  
"Oh! Let me have a go!" Luna looked at the computer and was about to touch it when…  
"I am…"  
"Ah! It moved!!" Artimis said. "That's really clever, Luna!"  
"Huh? But I haven't done anything yet…" Luna said surprised.   
The hologram spoke again, "I am… the Opposite Sin."  
"Wait! There's something weird about this!" Uranus said.  
The Sin hologram smiled, "I am the Opposite Sin. One of the Senshi who changed Destiny. I Shall kill you annoying Sailor Senshi. I completely rule 'Her   
Destiny'. Take a look at this!" She spread her hand in front of her.  
A hologram of Mercury unconscious formed. "Sailor Mercury!" Luna said.  
"Sailor Mars," Neptune said as her shape formed.  
"Sailor Jupiter!" Uranus added.   
"Sailor Venus!" Saturn finished.  
Sin laughed as the last form took shape, "CHIBI-USA!" Usagi yelled.  
Sin vanished, "If you want Lady Serenity and the other 4 Senshi back… Come to the Junban Junior High School. We'll be waiting, Sailor Moon."   
"Wait a second!" She ran up to the now empty space. "Everyone… Chibi-Usa…"  
Luna turned to S. Moon, "Sailor Moon, that's definitely a trap."  
"But they've got the others. Are we just going to abandon them?" Sailor Moon cried.  
"I didn't say that. We should just check out the enemy first." Luna said.  
" I agree with Luna." Neptune said. She walked up to Sailor Moon. "We don't understand our enemy's strength, nor their true intentions. It's too   
dangerous to accept their invitation. "   
"No, I don't think so." Uranus interrupted. "If there's a trap, we can just destroy it as we go in, right?"  
"Uranus…but…." Neptune hesitated.   
"I'm going to go help Chibi-Usa." Saturn said.  
"Sailor Saturn…" Neptune said.  
"…even when saving the world, I can't just abandon my friends." S. Moon said. "A universe without the other Senshi…" She began crying and turned   
to them, "I won't accept it!"  
"Sailor Moon…" Neptune wavered.   
"What'll you do, Neptune?" Uranus challenged.   
"…….. Not my loss." Neptune said.  
"….Hmph. Okay, we've decided." She looked at each of them, "Well, let's go to Junban Junior High!"   
They gathered with S. Moon, "I'll come too." Luna said.  
"Good Luck!" Artimis said.  
The sailor senshi ran through the streets heading for the Junior High. In S. Moon's mind she thought. 'I won't lose anyone! I'll get you back guys.'  
The reached the entrance of the school. "Let's go!" Luna said. On the roof top five shadows peered over the edge and watched as the senshi entered…..  
  
To be continued…….. 


End file.
